Les CV des Sommets
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandés ce que serait les CV des personnalités de Mathieu...Non jamais? Nous non plus mais on a quand même trouvés! Le C.V du PATRON, HIPPIE, GEEK et MAITRE PANDA en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde! Avec mon ami (TonyTonyBenji) on c'était fait chier en Techno soudain on a eu une idée! L'illumination! Les CV des Sommets! Et on commença avec le meilleur : Le Patron!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à nous sinon SLG serait un putain de porno!_**

* * *

 ** _C.V : cul volumineux #Tatiana!_**

 ** _Présentation:_**

 _Prénom:_ Le patron de tous gamin

 _Adresse: 60 rue des fantasmes bizarres #orgamse #putainjejouis_

 _Département: 33999 rio de Jeanne Pedo parce que même les robots peuvent s'amuser_

 _Numéro de téléphone: C'est moi qui te contacte gamin_

 _Adresse email: t'inquiètes pas je connais la tienne!_

 _Date de naissance et lieu: 30 février 2055 dans ta mère_

 ** _Stage de decouverte professionnelle 3_ siècles, ** et ouais et immortel ma gueule

 _ **Formation:**_

 _2005-2009:_ Découverte de toutes les utilisations de la langue avec stage professionnelle de 3 jours au bordel du coin avec mon meilleur homme de joie Tatiana . Putain elle en a une plus grosse que moi #pasmaintenantjeboude

 _ **Langue et informanique: ta mère!**_

 _Prof d'Anglais:_ violé,sodomisé,sucé,tué,reviolé puis vendu aux japonais zoo-scato amateur de chat fan de fromage de chèvres.

 _Allemand:_ Niveau scolaire et plus gamin, ils sont bi c'est cochons #pratiquepourlespartouzes #amateur #leliendelavidéo...

 _Informanique:_ Bonne maîtrise de tout ce qui te touche au viol, sodomie, fellation, scatophilie, necrophilie, bibliophilie, nécrophagie, cannibalisme, scatophagie, mécanophilie, pédophilie, gérontophilie... et TOUT CE QUI TOUCHE AU PORNO gamin

 _ **Expériences professionnelles:**_

 _2009-2010-11-12-13-14-15... :_ visite de 69 entreprises au cour de l'option découverte. J'ai violé mon tuteur, il avait un trop beau cul, les travailleurs,les clientes et clients même le chat, le lien de la vidéo est dans la description #72hnon-stop #50Ldespermeenbouteille.

 _2009:_ 1an en Mars dans le Bordel Mydick- Villepin (69) trop de brésiliennes ils étaient surpris les cons( désolé j'ai paumé les vidéos) mais j'ai les photos de vacances si tu veux #JecroisquelacarteSIMestdanstoncul.

 _2010:_ Délégué en classe de maternelle jusqu'en Terminal. #Artdelavie #84 #onsevioledesbars ( les poissons)

 _ **Centres d'intêrets:**_

Le gamin, il crit plus, Mat', son cul est putain de confortable, La chinoise, parce qu'elle suce bien, Le camé, il est trop stone c'est marrant il crit moins qu'un mort et son cul est aussi serré qu'un foetus . Jeanne pour son gros code binaire et les 7Milliards de personnes que je me suis tapé, même toi.

 _2008:_ Stage de viol collectif pendant 2 semaines , j'avais emmené le gamin en sextoy il a kiffé putain, sa casquette est devenue blanche! Tatiana a plus d'anus et moi je suis toujours pareil #C'estmoiquidonnaitlescoups #onrefaitçaquandtuveux #legeekveutpas #j'ailabiterude!

 _2005-2009: Colonie de vacances, t'as qu'à voir les photos! Putain elles crient tellement fort les collégiennes surtout quand elles se font déchirer l'hymen!_

Liste de pornos beaucoup trop longues, on peut pas tous les citer, comme mes autres centres d'intêrets et comme ma bite dans ton fondement! Pénétration Yeah!Yeah!

 ** _je te laisse leur GHB fait plus effet, faut que je remplisse leurs verres et pas que ça gamin!_**

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, nous oui! On fera ça avec les autres (geek,hippie,camé,mathieu)!_

 _Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à review ou autre!_

 _Bonne journée_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde! Nous voici de retour! Alors merci d'avoir vu,review...ça fait plaisir! Et surtout de vous inquiétez pour notre techno, notre prof est juste le meilleur donc on se fera pas renvoyer! Oui on s'en fou je sais! Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Monsieur Sommet si vous passez là, juste WTF?!_**

* * *

 **C.V cucurbitacée de vache #j'aimelesvaches**

 ** _Présentation:_**

 _Prénom:_ Le Hippie gros!

 _Adresse:_ Rue des licornes arc-en-ciel à tentacule de taureaux ailés!

 _Département:_ Dans un bad trip! Sur Terre je crois...

 _Numéro de téléphone:_ Je sais plus gros, je suis défoncé!

 _Adresse email:_ Rhubarbe!

 _Date de naissance et lieu:_ T'en a trop pris gros!

 ** _Stage de découverte professionnelle_** , c'est quoi déjà?

 _ **Formation:**_

 _2005-2009:_ Ouais premier pétard , premier L.S.D et beaucoup trop gros (cannabis,opium,champignon mangez-moi mangez-moi,cocaïne,méthadone..)

 _ **Langue et informanique: ta mère!**_

 _Anglais:_ J'ai mangé toutes mes copies et celles des autres, c'est bon le papier gros!

 _Allemand:_ C'est de la nourriture? SAUCISSES!

 _Informatique et ordinateurs:_ C'est les boîtes magiques avec des bonhommes dedans?

 _ **Expériences professionnelles:**_

 _2008-2009:_ J'ai mangé un ficus et j'ai fait caca vert!

 _2009:_ 1 semaine au Reggae Sun Ska avec Francis ma licorne et le Patron, il fumait pas et il partait souvent aux toilettes.

 _2010:_ C'est dans le futur gros!

 _ **Centres d'intêrets:**_

Gerald le poney, francis, Rhubarbe, Capsule de bière,le tapis du sol, les rideaux, les oiseaux,la Terre et les placard on peut se cacher dedans!

 _2008:_ Stage de canoë-kayak pendant 2 semaines. Les rames sont des mecs sympa!

 _2005-2009:_ Colonies de vacances avec des portes! COCCINELLES

J'aime bien Mathieu aussi il est gentil gros!

 **Merci père Noël oublies pas mon kilo de drogue!**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que celui-là, un peu moins drôle je le reconnais vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir et vous pourrez choisir le prochain (entre le geek et le panda ou autre...)_

 _Bonne Journée!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde! On est rapide comme buzz l'éclair! Voici le cv du geek. Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer:Mathieu on peut pas le supprimer tu vas le lire! (non non on va lui montrer à ATP)_**

* * *

 **C.V câlin que personne me fait = une Vie sur candy crush**

 ** _Présentation:_**

 _Prénom:_ Geek,victime,boloss,no-life,maltraité,vidange du patron,puching ball de Mathieu, toilettes du panda, rhubarbe du hippie.

 _Adresse:_ Chez Mathieu

 _Département:_ A Paris

 _Numéro de téléphone:_ j'en ai pas (RT si c'est triste)

 _Adresse email:_ euh alors j'ai darkevin46 , XxkikoulolXx et anonymous et c'est tout je crois...après le patron il m'a crée une adresse mais je comprends pas : jesuispuceau . baiser .porn

 _Date de naissance et lieu:_ Le 32 Mars 1950, bizarre personne me souhaite mon anniv (Hello Darkness my friend)

 ** _Stage de découverte professionnelle :_** Ils m'ont tabassés ** _,_** pendant 3 jours non-stop j'ai encore des cicatrices...

 _ **Formation:**_

 _2005-2015:_ Tabassé et harcèlement depuis la maternelle jusqu'à SLG

 _ **Langue et informatique**_

 _Anglais:_ lu,écrit,parlé je suis bilingue grâce aux jeux-vidéos

 _Allemand:_ Le seul truc que je connais c'est sextoy bite c'est asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, c'est le patron qui me l'a dit (c'est la vérité)

 _Informatique:_ J'ai hacké 3 fois la Nasa et chaque site internet 5 fois, optionnellement chef des Anonymous, si ça peut servir

 _ **Expériences**_ pro _ **fess**_ ionnelles _ **:**_

 _2008-2009:_ Le Patron m'a dit après que on est fait des bébés :" ça tu pourras le mettre dans tes expériences de pro fesse Lyonel!" (OMG le geek s'appelle Lyonel)

 _2009:_ Découverte des BOOBIES! TROP DE BOOBIES!

 _2010-2015:_ Masturbation à rythme régulier sur des sites de types boobies! Parce que personne ne m'aime !

2016: Installation de Starcraft , Lol j'ai battu tous les coréens et les bots tricheurs

 _ **Centres d'intêrets:**_

Wow, Lol, Dofus, Starcraft, Minecraft, Pokemon,mon pikachu,wifi (les deux) et Mathieu parce qu'il me file ma gamelle de Pizza par la trappe tous les matins.

 _2008:_ J'ai battu Faker, il c'est fait report en fin de game pour "feed gros noob!"

 _2005-2009:_ Perte de toute vie sociale, sauf le Patron qui passe par la trappe pour venir me rendre visite et je peux plus jouer après parce que je peux pas m'asseoir.

 **Désolé je dois faire le montage de l'épisode 102 contre un câlin, au revoir s'il y a quelqu'un...**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, on vous dira si on a eu les couilles de lui donner et ses impressions #onapasdevie..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! Non on ne vous avez pas oubliés, enfin si mais j'étais occupé! Voilà le dernier C.V (selon si vous voulez celui de je ne sais qui) Sur ceux bonne lecture!

 _ **Disclaimer:Bon on l'a pas montré à Mathieu Sommet mais il est d'accord!**_

* * *

 _Et le Panda te nique,nique,nique tout simplement_

 _Je m'en fou si t'es pas content_

 _Des cvs j'en écris pas_

 _Je m'en bas les couilles de toi, je m'en bats les couilles de toi_

 _Mon travail rien à branler, j'ai trouvé un vrai métier_

 _Merci de m'avoir aidé,_

 _Sur ceux le web à m'installer_

 _Mais mes ninjas ils ont faim_

 _Et l'SLG de demain_

 _N'a pas d'idées mais les moyens_

 _Et le Panda te nique,nique,nique tout simplement_

 _Et ça depuis 1 an_

 _Je les ai tous berné_

 _Cette bande d'enculé,cette bande d'enculé !_

 ** **C.V la Chanson c'est Vitale****

 _ **Présentation:**_

 _ _Prénom:__ _Panda, Papa de magnifiques peluches de panda, Père du web ou sensei, la chinoise pour le patron ou l'enfoiré du bipolaire pour les autres !_

 _Adresse: Dans mon dojo connard_

 _Département:Deep web_

 _Numéro de téléphone:011100010, c'est du binaire ! Bitch !_

 _Adresse email:panda détruire SLG . deepweeb_

 _Date de naissance et lieu: J'en ai pas...dans l'esprit d'un fou !_

 ** _ **Stage de découverte professionnelle :**_** ** _chez SLG, 2 saisons_**

 ** **Formation:****

 _ _2014-2015:__ Cours de chant,guitare,karaoké,batterie,manipulation,domination du monde, chef suprême !

 ** **Langue et informatique****

 _Français et Chinois :_ C'est mes langues maternelles

 _ _Binaire__ :lu,écrit c'est pratique pour hacker toute chose et surtout Mathieu

 _ _Informatique:__ Très bonne maîtrise du Deep Web !

 _ ** **Expériences****_ **pro** _ ** **fess****_ **ionnelles** _ ** **:****_

 _ _2014-2015:__ Stage de SLG pour les Instants Pandas et sauter les haies !

 _ _2009:__ Analyse des cobayes dans la maison de Sommet, et intéressement au cul du Patron et autre chose sa grosse _*_ _ **censurée**_ _*_

 _ _2010 :__ Elu roi du Deep web mais détroné en 2015 par un certain JeanKevindu64

 ** **Centres d'intêrets:****

Détruire SLG, bander,éjaculer, avoir des enfants,la chanson, la dictature, le pouvoir...

 _ _2008:__ Karaoké pendant 1 semaine, j'avais plus de voix, en rentrant le Patron à dit : « T'as trop crié gamin ! » un regard érotique et pas pus m'assoir pendant 1 mois.

 _ _2015:__ Plantation de ninjas !

 ** **Je vous laisse j'ai enfin réussi à bander, je vais me reproduire. Salut !****

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathouuuuu_


End file.
